Pump devices are commonly used to deliver one or more fluids to a targeted individual. For example, a medical infusion pump device may be used to deliver a medicine to a patient as part of a medical treatment. The medicine that is delivered by the infusion pump device can depend on the condition of the patient and the desired treatment plan. For example, infusion pump devices have been used to deliver insulin to the vasculature of diabetes patients so as to regulate blood-glucose levels. In some circumstances, the dosage of medicine delivered by the infusion pump acts within the patient's body over a long period of time. Such conditions, for example, may cause a patient to have an amount of non-activated insulin in his or her system even hours after the insulin dosage was dispensed from the infusion pump device.